emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7244 (24th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Paddy's arm is now in a sling. He lies that he caught it on a barbed wire fence. He goes to see Aaron and forces him to promise that he'll stay quiet about everything. Robert has spent the night at Keepers Cottage. Chrissie tells Lawrence about Robert's affair but refuses to say who it was with. Having heard about their breakup, Diane forces Robert to come to the pub and talk to her. Bob returns to work at the café but Brenda refuses to talk to him about anything other than work. Vanessa complains to Rhona about Victoria accompanying her and Adam to the scan. Rhona points out that at least Victoria's prepared to get involved rather than make life difficult. Brenda bars Val from the café. Adam tells Aaron about Vanessa, Victoria and the scan, mentioning he wishes Vanessa hadn't asked him. Debbie pushes to Ross that she needs to end things with Pete soon as she can't carry on pretending. He asks her for a little more time to get money together. Noah is annoyed as Cain makes him help out at the garage. Chrissie storms into the pub looking for Robert. When Victoria tries to explain how upset Robert is, Chrissie flips and reveals that Robert had an affair with Aaron to the entire pub before going through to the back to demand answers from him. Bob asks Brenda to look after Cathy, Heath and April for him if he gets sent down. She promises that whatever happens between him and her, she will always love the kids. Robert tries to explain to Chrissie that he loves her and that Aaron meant nothing but she tells him it's over and throws her wedding ring across the room before walking out. Eric squirms as Val tries to portray herself to be a coerced victim in the fraud to her solicitor. Val kicks the Solicitor out when he tells her that she'll still be looking at a prison sentence as she has no alternative but to plead guilty. Diane is angry with Chas for knowing about the affair and not telling her. Chas insists that she was only trying to protect Aaron who had started self harming again because of Robert. Paddy is furious with Aaron for breaking his promise and revealing the affair. He warns him that if Robert decides to take his revenge on Rhona or Leo like he threatened before then he will hold Aaron responsible. Ross spies an opportunity to turn Noah against Moira by suggesting that Moira is keeping him from going to see Charity in prison as Cain would have to accompany him if he did. Robert is forced to tell Andy about his affair with Aaron before someone else does. Vanessa has returned from her scan alone, having been told that everything is okay. Adam calls round to see her and awkwardly admits that he doesn't want to be part of the baby's upbringing. Vanessa tells him she understands. Andy goes ballistic as he realises that Katie was right about the affair. He lays into Robert, noting he spent the last few days of Katie's life mad at her for causing trouble when she was right all along. He punches Robert and throws him out. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) Guest cast *Solicitor - Alexander Warner Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and rear hallway/stairs *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes